Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage can lid having garbage compressing mechanism and a garbage can including the garbage can lid.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional garbage can receive only a predetermined amount of garbage when the garbage is not compressed. To release more space for receiving garbage, the garbage has to be compressed. Generally, a user has to open the garbage can lid to compress the garbage. However, it is unsanitary that odor or fluid of garbage comes out during compressing the garbage.
Some garbage cans with garbage compressing mechanism are available now. Patent TW M319919 showed a garbage can lid having a pressing rod above and an elastic rope associating the lid and the garbage can near the opening thereof. The pressing rod can be held for push the lid downward to compress the garbage with the lid. However, the interior of the garbage can still communicates with exterior during compressing the garbage, so the problem mentioned above is still not solved. Besides, the pressing rod occupies too much space.
A more wide-spreading structure is disclosed in patents TW 341951, TW
M341010, TW M377412, TW M394316, TW M319919, TW M401645, TW M429687, and TW M445004. A pressing rod passes through a hole of the lid to connect with a pressing pad below the lid. When the pressing rod is pushed downward, the pressing pad is moved downward to compress the garbage. However, the pressing rod is still exposed to occupy too much space in a normal state.
Patents TW M365344 and TW M437840 further disclosed a pressing rod which is detachably. However, the detached pressing rod is usually placed beside the garbage can to be quite unsanitary, and the detached pressing rod may be missed.